


That would make a nice Sun in Glory knot-work.

by Jelfia



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanfic of Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelfia/pseuds/Jelfia
Summary: short fic that stuck in my head when I was rereading the lovely Friends Across Borders Series by MueraRashaye. It seems like Kir needs a new fiber to make into a Sun-in-Glory knot-work. I mean Kir already made a "horse hair" one!But he need some help as spinning is not something he ever learned to do.luckily there is a daughter of a weaving family that has decide that she want to see if she can entice the firecat to give up some of their fur.note, there my be grammar error. Only went though the story a couple of times.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	That would make a nice Sun in Glory knot-work.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enemy, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074212) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



The argument was starting to get heated, Solaris sat calmly letting her priest-minister continue to argue over how to handle the tithing of the upcoming harvest season. 

Jocelyn was tucked in one of the writing nooks, she let the words of the meeting flow from her ears straight to her hand. Glancing across to the other nook where her relief nodded then bent over his paper. Jocelyn leaned back and stretched. She had a half candle mark before her break was up, she did not need to leave instead she glanced over at the firecat siting primly on Solaris lap. Biting her lip Jocelyn though about it again nodding slightly, she reached into her sleeve pocket and pulled out a brush. Holding her hand under the desk way down low she though as hard as she could

_“Honor Hansa would you like a brushing?”_ Jocelyn watch as Hansa ducked and flatten his ears. She bit her lip again worried she had offended the holy firecat.

Then Hansa oozed down to the floor and came over to the note taker. Patting Jocelyn hand holding the brush. He said in her mind “ _Not so loud next time.”_

Jocelyn sat in the garden huddled in her extra robe soaking up what little warmth there was from the weak winter sun. The meeting had been especially long and cold in her nook. Her brazier had gone out had not had time to fix it. She had on a lighter robe to make it easier to write.

Jocelyn eyes were drawn to another firecat this one was more red and gold than honored Hansa, walk confidently toward her. The firecat’s body barely denting the thick snow cover as he walked.

“ _You are the girl with the brush?”_ Jocelyn jerked in surprise that now two fire cats had talked to her.

“Yes, Honored firecat.” Jocelyn got out her ever-present brush from her sleeve and set to work on running the brush through the cat’s short hair. Relishing the soft feel.

“ _Please call me Kari. And next time can you bring fish?”_

Jocelyn giggled then replied, “Is smoked fish ok, I don’t think I can carry fresh fish everywhere.”

_“That is acceptable, make it tuna, Hansa like tuna, and any fish if good with me.”_ Kari then settled on her lap waiting to be brushed.

Jocelyn took her bag of wool roving, well she told everyone it was wool. But it shined bit more than normal wool and was much softer than wool as soft as firecat fur. Jocelyn had only need to add a bit of actual wool roving to add a bit to the staple length to the firecat hair. Otherwise it broke too easily for how fine she wanted to make it. 

Jocelyn settled down at her place in the garden, which was close to the Firestarter’s hall. Honored Kari had been led to her this spot and she had always come back to it. The Firestarter never seem to mind her in “their garden.” One of the acolytes would even come out and talk to her about some of the areas of the main library she was assigned to when not working as a meeting note taker. 

Staring out at the garden taking note of all the thing starting to bloom. Her hand worked the spindle with out much though from her as the roving twisted to fine thread.

Jocelyn bit her lip then walked to the leader of the Firestarter’s doing her best to ignoring the glare of the Enforcer and the heat of the hot summer sun. “Excuse me Igneous, Honored Kari ask me to give this to you. He said he would be happy to let me brush him for more.” Jocelyn hand over the hank of the finely spun yarn, in a mottled of gold and red and tan and brown. Joycelyn then fled before the Incendiary could say anything. She could however hear the Enforcer start cackling “Kir, Igneous, really! A molten rock!”


End file.
